Doctor's Orders
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Rabi knows that synchronization sometimes is stimulating; he had no idea just how intense it was for parasite types.................. AllenxRabi, ONE SHOT, FINISHED.


**Doctor's Orders.**

Once the basic plans are made for them to go to Edo, Anita tells them that they should rest. She gives them what are probably her best rooms for the night: it's been so long since they last slept on a proper bed (or futons ) rather than on blankets or chairs that none of them cares that the rooms are, technically, for the guests of the brothel. Allen even mentions that some of the best people he has ever known (and some of the ones that fed him when he was working to pay his Master's debts) were whores, so this feels a little like home.

They're also allowed to use the luxury baths of the brothel, and if that wasn't needed, nothing else ever was. Even if it was only for one short night, Rabi happily soaked in the tub and contemplated a little about Anita's offer of some girls – or boys – to help them wash. Of course that everyone else had said no and Panda pretty much kicked his head off when he started saying yes – mood killers – but the idea of the offer was enough to keep a smile upon Rabi's face as he took a very well deserved rest.

Being in the order and living a life with Bookman pretty much meant that he was a master of snatching good times when they rolled by, even if they only lasted the blink of an eye. Avoiding consequences was a bit trickier, but so far he is pretty sure he has done a mostly good job about it. Better than most at the Order, certainly. And much, much better than Allen.

Rabi opens his eye and then sighs, standing up and shaking water from his hair. There goes his moment. But Allen is enough of an idiot not to treat his arm, and who knows how long it'll take for them to be back in Head Quarters: the least they need is to arrive to Capital of the Akuma with one Exorcist down because his Innocence wouldn't activate.

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts."

Allen almost falls from the chair he was sitting at, which makes Rabi grin as he gets closer, sitting down over another chair, the ointment he had asked for in his hand alongside some bandages, sitting down.

"Nothing, really," Allen says, almost sheepishly. "I was just..."

"Not resting, keeping guard."

"... not really?" Allen tries, half hopeful.

If Linali was doing this, she'd be guilt tripping Allen with her sad, wounded eyes at him not trusting in them which really, works better than just about anything Rabi might think about even saying, so instead he just reaches for Allen's arm.

"Rabi, what...?"

"Medicine," Rabi says, showing the small vial of dark ointment he holds. "All natural so it shouldn't cause any reaction with your Innocence. And yes," he interrupts before Allen can do more than open his mouth. "It's needed. Since today we're most likely not fighting, it means you take the rest of the night off. Doctor's orders."

"Since when are you a doctor?" Allen asks, but at the very least he started rolling his sleeve up his shoulder and over his elbow, and Rabi does his best not to wince at how scarred the Innocence looks.

"Since Gramps decided to have some sake outside and told me that if I bothered him and it wasn't something of the life-or-death kind he'd make me clean after Komui," Rabi answers easily enough, half because it's true and half because it'll make Allen smile a little.

And then, before Allen can reach for the ointment, Rabi gets some on his fingers, gets closer to Allen and he starts rubbing the ointment in tiny circles on Allen's arm.

"Rabi, you don't need to bother," Allen says, startled.

Rabi shrugs and keeps on going, mentally going over the pressure points to help with the blood flow. "'s not bothering me."

He keeps on: going from the joint of the elbow downwards, careful where the rough skin seems as if it could crumble. He's known some people with parasite type Innocences, but somehow none of them quite like Allen's, and that makes him curious. The arm is... well, an arm, no extra joints and the bones he can feel are the same over and over, even as he squeezes a little at the wrist.

He keeps on rubbing the ointment, looking at the Innocence attached to Allen's flesh as he rubs the ointment nearby and that's when Allen's breath catches in a sudden, almost surprised gasp; Rabi pauses, uncertain, looking at the younger exorcist, worried, thumb still pressed over the stigmata-like wound were Allen's Innocence is.

"Did that hurt?"

Allen shakes his head no, but Rabi knows better than to not trust his instincts or what he's sure he heard. So instead he presses again, his eyes this time focused on Allen's face.

There's that hitch of air again and Allen half tugging on his hand to get it free – Rabi doesn't let go. His breathing has gone faster, deeper, his pupils widening a little bit and _okay_, that's a reaction he didn't expect .

It had been recorded, of course, that synchronization with Innocence ran deep (Saint Theresa had explained a lot of it in something that still made Rabi laugh) and that, well. Arousal isn't unheard of, when fighting, especially with the parasyte types.

But he has never ever read of arousal by. Well. This.

"You feel that," he deadpans, perhaps a little surprised. When Allen makes to tug his hand free, he keeps on pressing, his thumb still rubbing by the side of the Innocence. Allen's blushing a little, and there's something like laughter bubbling in Rabi's chest when he thinks: _I've been literally giving Allen a handjob._

"I'll--"

"Would you--"

They both shut up at that, uncertain. Rabi is almost sure that what Allen was going to say was the same he was going to say, some variant about stop-molesting-his-hand. But then, he's not completely sure. It's a bad idea, he knows, and if Allen hits him he's so going to deserve it but...

Carefully, he rubs at the edge of the innocence, deliberately now, enough that he sees the way Allen shivers and then he bows his head, gaze still locked with Allen, breathes against the Innocence and when Allen mutters his name, he licks at it, feeling the rough edge of it, and there's no way in hell he misses the way Allen gasps, or the way his fingers twitch in a little spasm.

So he does it again, a little bit slower now, so that the weird edges of it press against his tongue and so that his lips touch the rough flesh of Allen's hand, tasting some of the menthol of the medicine and thanks god it's all roots and natural oils. Allen's pupils go really dark and he's still looking at him, a blush rising to his cheekbones and it almost seems as if his whole body was thrumming.

So Rabi moves his mouth – tongue and lips – to the side of the Innocence, traces with his tongue where the Innocence is attached to the flesh, careful to keep his teeth away from it; he moves from it, his thumb rubbing at the almost-stigmata as he turns Allen's hand so that the palm is up, so that he can bite at the fleshy part of it gently, looking to Allen again as he but as he moves to Allen's thumb, Allen moves out of his chair.

Instead of hitting him, however, he's pressing up close, kneeling between his legs, using his free hand to tug him closer, meeting him halfway there for a kiss that startles him for a few moments since Rabi would have never thought Allen would-- but that's as far as his thoughts go, because Allen is rocking closer, half tugging him off the chair, tongue slipping between his lips and that's all the ignition his brain needs before he's kissing back, letting go of the ointment and sliding down, pressing close to Allen, also releasing his other arm in lieu of sliding both arms around his waist.

He's almost straddling Allen, Rabi realizes, and Allen doesn't seem to mind at all, one of his hands still curled over his shirt, the other one sliding over his thigh, and all Rabi can think is of the noises Allen made as he licked at his hand, thinking of other noises that Allen might make if he nibbles at his ear or throat or, fuck, the noises _he'll_ make if Allen does the same for him.

Thinking is as far as he gets, though, because they both freeze as they hear Crowley talking outside with someone – not Panda, thankfully, although thinking about that really makes any arousal left in Rabi to die a fiery, painful death. Crowley doesn't come in, though, walking away with the same person, but when he and Allen look at each other, they slowly untangle from themselves. Allen is kind of blushing again, a little, squirming, and Rabi rubs at his neck for a moment, uncomfortable in the way he rarely is before he leans against Allen again, kissing him almost chastely on the lips.

"... Rabi?" Allen's voice is questioning but also kind of hopeful, which makes Rabi grin a little.

"Maybe we can continue later?" he asks. It's getting late anyway, and they should sleep. He nods towards Allen's arm. "You gotta rest."

"Doctor's orders," Allen agrees, laughing a little, standing up to go towards the ever so luxurious futons that are spread in the room, not saying yes but not saying no either.

However, there's something bright in his smile, though, like a secret or confidence or _something_ that confuses Rabi a little, and now he's gonna be thinking about that. And about all the fun noises Allen does when aroused.

Well, at least it'll make the trip to Edo more interesting for him. He'll deal with the consequences later.


End file.
